


You have a heart (I hear it)

by Pride_99



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loki being naughty, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Ever since the first night Thor came to earth to live with Jane, he kept having these arousing dreams about Loki.He thought he was mad, and went back to Asgard.He certainly never thought he would find an Odin lying in Loki's bed, doing some new learned tricks.





	You have a heart (I hear it)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Thor 2. Loki faked his death and Thor left Asgard. Hope you enjoy.

Thor was suddenly awakened in the middle of the night, panting. For a moment he didn't know where he was. He could still feel Loki's lips on his neck and he was on fire.

Someone's hand gently landed on his back, stroked him, calmed him down. He jerked away, murmured breathlessly, "Loki we shouldn't…"

"Thor?"

Jane's voice brought him back instantly. What had he done?

"Jane! I'm so sorry. Damn nightmare…"

Frowning, Jane sat up and rubbed her eyes, not fully awake. "Did you just call me Loki?"

"No I just… sorry." Not good. He remembered every sound Loki made, every moan…

"I need a shower."

"You just had one!"

"Jane… Please let me go."

"You're hot like a fire! Thor, what's wrong?"

Thor leant in and kissed her. "Nothing's wrong. But it's been a rough day… I kinda need some time alone, please."

"Okay." Jane hugged him. "I understand."

"Thank you."

Thor locked himself in the bathroom and exhaled deeply. He hated lying to Jane, but what could he tell her? The truth? That he had a more than intense sexual dream about Loki and got painfully aroused? 

Thor looked down at his proud erection, feeling everything was a blur. Shutting his eyes to give himself a firm stroke, biting his lips to remain silent, he felt Loki's silver tongue everywhere.

Come on, Odinson. You have a girlfriend and you were in her bed. You really gonna hide here jerking off thinking of your brother?

Then he remembered Loki's lips, wet against his neck, down his chest, soft around his cock… As his back hit the door, he came hard all over his hand.

He cried, didn't even realize the tears were running down. Loki was dead, yet he held these unspeakable thoughts about his brother, which he didn't even know started when. Thor washed his face, thought he could shake off Loki and failed.

 

The next night was a horrible repetition. And the next night, and the next night. Waking up hard, remembered every single move Loki made, calling his name panting… Two weeks, he'd been shaking with desire and had to make up lies over and over again. Thor finally started to suspect something might be wrong.

Clearly Jane started, too.

"Listen, Thor, you can't go on like this anymore."

"I really don't want to talk about…"

"You think I'm a fool? You think I never heard you panting his name desperately? I… I want to understand, but I really can't."

"Just nightmares! Meaningless… I watched Loki died and that kept haunting me. Nothing more to talk about, I just need time, okay?"

Jane sighed, moved closer to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Thor, let me just…"

He pulled away again. And Jane stopped smiling.

"Fine. Keep thinking that brother of yours who once tried to take over my home." She said ironically.

"You bite your tongue, Loki saved your life!" Immediately, he knew how deep he hurt Jane.

But he couldn't say he was sorry. He just wasn't.

"Jane, listen. I need to go back to Asgard. Something is wrong."

"You're wrong! Your brother is dead and you refuse to accept it. Now you're leaving me."

Thor only shook his head. 

 

"Welcome back. You're early." Heimdall looked at him without surprise.

Thor nodded briefly.

It was no his intention to be back in such a short time. Still in the middle of the night in the pale moonlight, he had nowhere to go.

Slowly, he walked towards Loki's chamber. It was like he had to go there, like he was being controlled, being hypnotized.

"Loki…" Thor breathed a sigh. "What happened to me? I missed you so much." He kept walking and murmured to himself. "Just… too much."

He wanted to just slip in and lie in Loki's bed for a night. Maybe two. Anything to ease that painfully desire for his brother, he would do it.

Never had he thought someone was in the room. Nor had he thought it would be his father. He pushed the door open without any preparation, and saw the sight he could never forget.

Odin sat in bed with his hands across his chest, eyes shut and body surrounded by green glow. For a moment he thought he had hallucinations. But then he heard Odin speak, murmuring something he didn't understand at all. Suddenly everything stopped, and Odin swore loudly. "Damn he's still fucking awake."

"Father?" His jaw dropped.

"Oh shit." Odin froze, just staring at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same question?" Thor frowned deeply.

"Do I need a reason to be in my son's room for a while?" Despite saying so, he almost jumped out of bed instantly and straightened his bathrobe.

"No, father you don't. But what was the green light?" Which reminded him nothing but Loki?

"Enough of me, why did you come back? Hadn't your mortal girlfriend satisfied you?"

In no way would his father speak like this. But that couldn't be possible, could it? Thor glanced at the person in front of him suspiciously, almost expectantly, "No, Jane hadn't."

Odin stiffed in surprise.

He repeated firmly. "Jane hadn't satisfied me. And I kept dreaming about…" Damn, this was harder than he expected.

"I kept dreaming about kissing Loki."

Surely he wasn't imagining the grin on Odin's lips, right? Odin cleared his throat to cover it up, "How… Norns, how disgusting."

Thor stepped closer, didn't take his eyes off him. "But that was not all… I dreamt about touching Loki, and he was more than pleased with my hands, my lips…"

Odin's eyes widened, opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Every night. Every fucking night. I craved for him painfully. Only he can ease my pain."

"…Oh."

"Jane couldn't stand it and we split up." Thor moved closer and closer until he pushed the other man against the wall. "I felt like losing my mind and one moment ago I might accidentally found out who had been tricking my mind and now it's your last chance to strip this stupid disguise."

"Alright!" Loki's voice. Norns, Loki's voice.

The body he held became slimmer. Loki's long black hair stuck up in front of his eyes and he inhaled deeply. The fresh, dry smell gave him a choked groan and pulled Loki into his arms, squeezing him tight. For a moment they were very quiet.

"You're ruining all the fun. Okay I missed you too. But come on I just couldn't stop. I didn't even know the trick was this powerful."

Thor didn't speak, giving him no room to move.

"Okay, let me go now? Thor? I can't breathe! Thor?"

Thor pressed him hard against the wall, blue eyes burning with anger.

"How could you do this to me?! I mourned you, I cried for you! How could you put this trick on me… I was shaking and I was so hopeless…"

Loki grinned insolently, looking directly into those blue eyes. "I couldn't see you. All I could do is imagine what you would be like, how much at a loss you were… Would this help?"

"Screw you." I came thinking of you every time. "You are a devil, Loki. Do you even care - Oh of course you don't, you don't have a heart." He yelled sarcastically.

"Maybe not."

Thor stepped back, sat down in Loki's bed with a sigh, and Loki sat down beside him quietly.

"I'm honored. Very."

"What?"

"That you cried for me? That you thought about me that way?"

"I didn't think about you that way. It was your doing."

"My doing is only part of it. It wouldn't work if you had no such desire." Loki started to grin again. "I was just curious, but now? I'm flattered, brother."

"Shut up, will you?"

"Shut me up?" Loki leant in.

"No!"

"Why?" Loki asked delusively, his lips was only inches away from Thor's. "I thought someone just said he wanted to kiss?"

"I wouldn't…" Thor jumped, "I wouldn't give somebody my heart to be torn apart."

"Oh, brother."

Loki smiled, his expression softened. Gently but firmly, he pushed Thor into bed, pressed their chests together. "Answer me two questions, if you couldn't, you kiss me."

Thor breathed heavily.

"One. Why didn't you ask a word about father?"

Thor blinked, shocked. Because you were everything I could think about and what happened to father never occurred to me. "Because you put that stupid trick on me."

"Oh, wrong. It wasn't that powerful."

"Where's father?"

"He's fine. I'll tell you later."

Loki lower his head to press his lips to the corner of Thor's. "And why did you push your mortal away?"

Loki gave him no time to respond, sucking playfully on Thor's bottom lip. Thor moaned out, couldn't help his own hands and touched Loki's skin everywhere. He stroked Loki's hair. "Why, Loki?"

"Why what?"

"Do you find it funny to play with my heart and break it? I admit it, I've never loved Jane as much as I thought. Are you satisfied now?"

"Satisfaction is not in my nature."

Thor stared at him. "Do you even have a heart?"

"Sometimes I'm really not sure. But I would never break yours."

"Hm?" Thor just smiled sadly. Didn't seem to believe him.

Loki threw his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him. "You fool, you stupid fool. I just want your attention… Can't I be a little excited to have got it?"

"Mmmph"

Loki put all his weight on Thor and kissed him, ravishing his lips. "I wouldn't die for her. I wouldn't die for anyone. Just for you, brother."

Thor was stunned and let Loki touch his thighs. Soft kisses landed on his neck, and Loki's fingers tried to open his clothes. 

"I didn't intend to split you two apart but I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased." Loki looked deep into Thor's eyes, their breath mixed with each other's. "I was planning to spend the next 60 years alone here, missing you."

"Liar." Thor stroked the tip of Loki's nose. "You wouldn't wait that long. You wouldn't wait at all."

"Hmm. You're right. I would come to get you back."

"You've already got me."

"I think I love you." Loki said in an almost inaudible voice, then buried his face in Thor's neck.

Tears filled Thor's eyes. He cupped Loki's face, feeling his own heart thumping in the chest. "You don't have to do all this… You could've just told me."

"Well. Believe it or not, I do want you to be happy. Not for my sake. And I would not forgive you if you sympathize with me."

"I would never." Thor leant in, "I love you so much."

"Love me, then."

Loki lay down and pulled Thor back into bed, separated his legs for him. His hands were on Thor's clothed cock, rubbing and squeezing teasingly. Thor didn't answer, only shifting to tongue Loki's clavicle, kissing wetly down his sternum, then moving to suck one of the perky nipples. Loki twisted his body imminently, whining Thor's name. He felt Thor's erection hard against his stomach, couldn't help shivering. He saw his brother's lust filled eyes and wanted to be drown into them.

"Please, love me more…"

Thor kissed down, undid the extra clothes and nudged Loki's erection with his nose, then slid down a little more. When the hot mouth was on the inside of his thighs, Loki's knees buckled, as he reached out to grasp Thor's hair and cried out. Thor was smiling. He could feel it. Damn him. But his mind went blank completely when Thor licked a long strip on his cock, wet and sweet and he was lost.

"Ohhh Thor. More…"

Thor clutched Loki's waist to hold him down, looked up with a grin on his lips. "You're at my mercy now, brother."

Loki gasped sharply, his face flushed. "I love you. Mmm, it just slipped out of me… I want you, Thooor…"

His voice cracked as Thor sucked the head of his cock. Thor swallowed around him, the wet sound reverberated through the dark room. Loki's hips shot off the bed, "Fuck… Thor… Ugh… Brother! You're gonna milk me dry…"

Thor breathed a few times and sucked harder until his lips stretched around the base of Loki's cock. He felt full, not a very pleased position, and he really wanted to give his cock a stroke or two, but watching Loki lost in pleasure just fixed his eyes. Instead, he entwined their fingers together. 

"Like that… harder… fuck…"

Moving in once more, he used his tongue to stimulate Loki's slit, and then letting the head of Loki's cock rub against his throat. Loki cried out loud as he came deeply down Thor's throat, the hot liquid spilled over the corner of his mouth.

"Brother…"

Thor swallowed all his come and sat up, pulling Loki tight into his arms, whispering into his ear.

"I'm so hopeless in love with you. What can I do?"

Loki still hadn't recovered from the climax. He exhaled heavily and moved himself in Thor's arms to a more comfortable position, feeling the rock hard erection stabbing his hip and smiled. "You sound scared. Don't be scared. I love you more than you thought, Thor…"

Thor nodded, pushed Loki down and pressed himself on top of him. His fingers brushed against Loki's hole, stirring a moan from Loki.

"Take me. Fill me." Loki slightly lifted his hips.

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He angled himself and dipped in, holding Loki's legs and wrapped them around his waist. The tight wall around him nearly let him burst. He breathed wildly several times and pushed forward slowly, causing Loki whined desperately.

"Big… You're too big… Uhh… I…"

"You have no idea what you're doing to me…"

He thrust into his brother, gently at first but turned into violent pound as Loki lifted his hips and pressed back to encourage him. "Loki, slow down, I will not last long."

They set a rhythm, Loki threw his head back and clutched the sheet tight, panting again and again, begging for more. His cock was interested again, stiffed between their body. Thor thrust deeper, stroking Loki's prostate. He was obsessed with Loki's groan, desperately wanting to hear more, which Loki was more than happy to give. "Mine."

"All yours…"

"Loki, Loki… That's it… Yeeess…"

"Do that again, Oh god… Thor please…"

"Wait a little longer." 

"Please, let me come… Please."

Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock, squeezing his balls. "Let me watch you. Let me see."

"Y…yes… Oh god, Yes."

Thor gave him one more thrust and spilled, deep inside Loki, giving him every single drop. Loki put his hand on Thor's and they stroked him together, until his seed was spilled all over their stomachs.

They were a mess. Thor couldn't help smiling. He pulled out slowly, seeing his come dropping out of Loki, and he brushed off a bit, licked off the finger.

"Oh, Thor…"

He lay beside Loki and pulled him into his arms. Kissing his hair, biting his ear. Loki wriggled in Thor's arms, clenched his hands around Thor's chest and groaned softly. One of Loki's legs reached between Thor's, and Loki raised his head to plant a few kisses on his chin.

"It was amazing. Can we do that again?" Loki moved to press their crotches together, kissing gently on Thor's lips. "Can we do that again and again?"

"Yes." Thor smiled. "I'm still a bit in a trance… Are you really alive and in love with me?" Nearly a whisper.

"Yes and yes." Loki let him kiss down his neck and suck a wet mark.

Loki was curious as Thor rested his head on his chest.

"Now you're being silly. What're you doing?"

But then Thor smiled widely, his eyes brighter than the stars.

"You have a heart."

"Maybe." Loki smiled back.

"It's beating fast. I hear it."


End file.
